


A Long Night

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Babysitting, Creativitwins, Dad Janus, Gen, logan is already exhausted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: (I asked for some puns on tumblr and I’m doing a few ficlets based on them)Logan has no idea what he’s getting into.. But it can’t be that bad?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	A Long Night

Janus slipped his shoes on and slid his keys in his pocket, turning back to the teenager standing in the foyer of his house.

“Alright, I’m gonna head out now. Thanks again for filling in for our usual babysitter, Logan. I know this was really short notice.”

“It is no problem, Mr. Sherwood. I know Patton is out of town this weekend, and while I’m not quite as accustomed to watching children as he is, I don’t foresee this being an issue.” Logan answered, simply.

Janus raised an eyebrow, looking over him for a moment before responding with a long “..Uh-huh.. Right. Well.. The boys are upstairs in their room, they should be putting away the laundry I just gave them, can you check in on them and make sure they are? And just try not to teach them anything worse than Patton already has, alright?” The adult smirked a bit as he turned for the door. “See you later tonight.”

Logan blinked, that statement made absolutely zero sense, seeing as he knew Patton quite well. But no matter. “...Of course. ..See you later.” The teen locked the door once the owner of the house had closed it behind him, considering the man’s words as he slowly walked deeper into the home. What on earth could Patton have taught them?

He made it to the base of the stairs when something fell on his head. He blinked in surprise, looking down to see a very small pair of formal pants, as well as a bundled pair of socks.

“Hey Lo! No _slack_ ing!”

“Yeah! _Socks_ to be you!”

It took him several seconds to let that sink in, two giggling voices getting quieter as they ran away down the upstairs hallway.

...oh this was going to be a looong night.


End file.
